A Normal Year in the Life of Harry Potter
by Jolly-Good-Fun
Summary: It's just a regular HP 5th year FF. And, I know that the fifth book is coming out later this month... But, I don't care. This was my first fic that I wrote over a year ago (yeah) and I just want to know what people think...


**Chapter one - The Rotten Dursleys**  
  
Our story continues from a room on number 4 Privet Drive where our hero, Harry Potter, is awoken by a sharp and sudden pain.  It felt as though Harry were being stabbed.  He let out an ear-piercing yell, as the pain grew worse.  Harry paused to make sure no one was coming.  Luckily, Dudley snored right at the moment Harry screamed and didn't wake anyone.    
  
Harry opened his eyes to find something of a shock to him.  Looking into his eyes was a pair of two very large brown eyes of an owl.  Harry shot straight up and looked at his alarm clock.  6:39 it read.  He had been fifteen for six hours and thirty-nine minutes.    
  
The owl that had been sitting on him was now on the floor next to his bed with three other owls.  Each of the owls was carrying a parcel.  Harry recognized two of the owls.  One was Harry's snowy white owl named Hedwig and the other was his friend Ron Weasley's owl named Pig.  The other two were, Harry thought, school owls.    
    
Harry took the parcels from each of the owls and laid them on his bed.  All of the owls sprang into life when he did this.  Two headed out of the window and the other two headed for Hedwig's cage.  Even though Hedwig didn't like Pig the previous summer, it looked as though they formed a bond between each other.  Hedwig let Pig drink from her water bowl and have a bite to eat.  Then they both fell asleep.    
  
Harry looked over towards his parcels and wondered if there was time to open them before the Dursleys awoke.  Harry's question was soon answered when there was a thump, thump, thump in the hallway of the Dursley's second floor of their house.  Harry decided to wait until after breakfast to worry about the presents.    
  
Harry made his way down into the dining room to find everyone already sitting around the table.  Dudley was wearing a frown and was mumbling something.  Aunt Petunia was cutting up a very large orange for Dudley.  He was still on that darn diet, which made everyone suffer.  This summer, Harry didn't have anything to treat himself to, not that he knew of anyway.  
    
Aunt Petunia had finished cutting the orange and was passing it around.  Harry, of course, got the smallest piece and Dudley got the largest.  Dudley had finished his piece before Harry even took one bite out of his.    
  
Harry was thinking about what had happened the first week of vacation.  Harry let something slip to Aunt Petunia about Dudley's weight.  He said the diet wasn't helping Dudley at all.  In fact, Harry thought Dudley had gained weight instead of losing it.   
  
He was forced to stay in his room with only a half a can of food a day, and was only allowed to go to the bathroom, once a day.  Aunt Petunia gave him a glass of water eight times a day, though.  Uncle Vernon had given into the water when Harry mentioned his godfather, Sirius Black.  
  
Uncle Vernon had been afraid of Harry's godfather ever since he found out about him when Harry returned from his third year at Hogwarts.  Uncle Vernon was afraid that Sirius might come to his house and turn the Dursley's into frogs or something.  Harry was very pleased at this, and he found it quite funny when Sirius was mentioned about.  
    
After breakfast, Harry ran straight to his room.  Harry slammed his door shut and jumped onto his bed.  Harry reached for the first parcel when the door of Harry's room shot open.  In the door way stood none other than Harry's cousin, Dudley.  
  
Harry quickly gathered his presents and hid them behind his back.  Harry started glaring at Dudley while he let himself in Harry's room.  He looked around, mumbling things Harry could not hear, and then turned his attention to what was behind Harry.  
  
"Whatcha got there?" Dudley asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry said, trying to sound as though he had no idea about what Dudley was talking about.  
  
"That big heap behind you." Dudley pointed at Harry.  
  
"Oh, that. It's just some of my dirty clothes and . . . junk for my school."  
  
"It is tied in string.  It's not your homework."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Harry, I'm not as dumb as I look.  Hold on.  That's paper.  You've got parcels."  
  
"No they're not!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Yes they are! MUM!" Dudley yelled.  He didn't stop yelling that word for a whole ten minutes.  Aunt Petunia came rushing down the hall, right pass Harry's room.  Dudley stuck his head out of the doorway and yelled again.  This time, aunt Petunia came running down the hall in the opposite direction and stopped in front of Harry's room.  
  
"What?" She asked, grasping for air.  
  
"Harry has parcels!"  
  
"What?"  Aunt Petunia was standing straight up now and looking straight at Harry.  Harry bent his head so it faced the ground to try to ignore the stare of his aunt, but it was no use.  He could still feel the heat of her anger.  
  
"Vernon, I think you should come up here at this moment!" Aunt Petunia yelled.  By the time she had finished her sentence, Uncle Vernon was already next to her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Harry has parcels.  He won't tell me where they came from." Dudley answered.  
  
_Why would I? _Harry thought.  
  
Uncle Vernon entered the room, his face turning redder with each step.  His mustache was twitching with anger and his fists were clutched.  
  
"Petunia, you and Dudley go wait for me in the family room.  I have to deal with this one."  Aunt Petunia turned to leave, but Dudley didn't do anything, except smirk.    
  
Aunt Petunia tugged at Dudley's shirt, but he didn't move.  She tried to pull him, but that didn't work either. It seemed as though Dudley planted his feet and wouldn't move.  Finally he gave in and walked out.  Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut and walked towards Harry.  His face was a very dark purple and steam was issuing from his ears.  
  
"Where did you get them boy?" Vernon asked.  
  
"I got them from my friends for my birthday."  
  
"How do you know, you haven't even opened them."  
  
"I don't know, but that's my friends owl over there." Harry pointed to the cage where the two owls where watching Uncle Vernon like a hawk.  
  
"Give them here."  
  
"Why?  They're mine." Harry said, gripping the parcels.  
  
"I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYTHING OF YOUR KIND IN THIS HOUSE!" Uncle Vernon yelled.  
  
"What about my school stuff.  That's from my 'kind.'" Harry said.  
  
"DON'T GIVE ME THAT TONGUE! I MEAN ANYTHING FROM YOUR FRIENDS!  IT COULD BE CURSED JUST LIKE THAT CANDY YOUR FRIENDS BROUGHT OVER LAST SUMMER!" It was obviously still fresh in Uncle Vernon's head the Ton-Tongue-Toffee Dudley ate from George and Fred Weasley last summer when the Weasley's came to get Harry.  
  
"They are always doing tricks like that."  
  
"I still do not want those parcels in my house!"  
  
"Fine." Harry handed the parcels over unwillingly.  Uncle Vernon grabbed the parcels from Harry and was about to leave when Harry said.  
  
"Guess I'll have to explain why I got nothing for my birthday when my godfather writes and asks about it."  
  
Uncle Vernon stopped dead in his tracks.  He turned and faced Harry.  He had the look of horror.  Harry was laughing on the inside about the way his uncle reacted to the words 'godfather.'  
  
"Your godfather?" Uncle Vernon said very startled.   
  
"Yes. My godfather.  Like I said in the past, he likes to know what goes on with me."  
  
"Yes.  W-what kinds of things do you t-tell him?" Uncle Vernon was stuttering.   
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"No reason. No reason at all." Uncle Vernon said suddenly. "Here, you can have your, um, parcels back and tell him you had a, err, nice birthday."  
  
"Okay." Harry said trying to hide his laughter. This was very difficult because Harry knew his uncle was only doing this because he was afraid of Sirius and Sirius couldn't afford to come and do magic on Muggles. Not while he was on the run from the Ministry of Magic, anyway.  
  
Uncle Vernon walked out, still purple faced.  Harry felt pure happiness taking over every inch of his body.  In fact, he hadn't been this happy since he first found out he was a wizard.  
  
Harry put his parcels on his bed and reached for the first one, who was sent by Hagrid.  Hagrid wrapped his very un-neatly and tied very badly.  Harry read the letter first.  It said,  
  
_Dear Harry,  
     How are ya?  Are the Muggles treatin' you righ'?  I hope so.  I got a little somethin' that might cheer ya up.  Hope ya like it.  Happy Birthday!  
Hagrid._  
  
Harry opened the present.  Hagrid got him a book titled Quidditch Over The Years, A Book On Quidditch in the Past.  _Thanks Hagrid! Harry thought._  He decided to look at it later.  
  
The second parcel wasn't as big as the book Hagrid had given him, but Harry didn't care about that.  It was from Ron.  The note was longer than usual and very upsetting.  It said:  
  
_Harry,  
    Happy Birthday!  If you get this, I'm so glad you are alive!  You-Know-Who has been all over the Daily Prophet and is nowhere to be found.  Even his old supporters are missing.  I wish I could have given you a clipping, but my dad says he needs all of them to study.  He won't tell anyone why.    
  
Mum said you could come and stay with us this year if the Muggles will let you.  Send us an owl back if you can.  Mum said if you can't, we wouldn't bother in trying to rescue you.  It would be too risky with You-Know-Who free to wonder right now.    
  
Anyway, this year, I heard everyone is spending lightly because they are afraid of times getting like they were before you came around a knocked You-Know-Who out of the sky, so to speak.  So, I got you something small.  Hermione suggested it though.  Take care and send an owl with your reply.  
Ron_  
  
Harry reached for Ron's present and opened it.  He was shocked to see what was inside.  It was a book on spells.  _'All The Spells Ever Invented'._  Harry opened the book and a note fell out.  It was from Ron.  
  
_I agree with Hermione.  Maybe you could use some of these spells on You-Know-Who if he tries to attack you again._  
  
Harry read something on the inside cover which made his stomach do a summersault.  It read; _even the spells you never knew even existed and illegal ones are in this book_.  Harry felt this book might get him in trouble if he is caught with it.  Especially the illegal spells part.  Harry was sure Hermione and Ron would like to read it as well, so put it aside.    
  
Harry looked down at his bed.  He had a parcel and a note from Sirius left to open.  Then he noticed there was a letter with the Hogwarts seal on it.  Harry felt his stomach do a summersault and felt he'd better open it.  _Now what did I do?_ Harry thought.    
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,  
     This note is to inform you that your privileges to visit Hogsmeade this year have been, sadly, taken away.  Due to the current situation, the ministry feels it is in your best interests to stay inside the castle except for classes. I do hope you take this advice and use it for your own safety.  
Sincerely,  
Professor M. McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_  
  
Harry was upset to hear this.  He was looking forward to visiting Hogsmeade so much.    
  
"Why did he have to come now!" Harry told himself out loud.    
  
Harry had to think about how much hatred he had towards Voldemort to actually realize that he still had one birthday present to open and the note from Sirius.  He opened the envelope from his godfather.  It was just a picture, but Harry thought this was a wonderful gift.  Harry noticed a short letter on the back of the picture.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
     This is a picture of me from when I was at this school.  I thought you'd like it.  Now you don't have to forget me if something awful happens to me.  
Sirius  
  
That's not a good thought.  What if he suspects something?_  Harry thought to himself.  Harry got his final present, which was from Hermione, and opened it.  It was a box of sugarless Muggle chew candies.  Harry was thankful that he got something to eat in between meals, even if it was candy.    
  
Hermione's letter was almost identical to Ron's.  It sated that all of the wizards are trying to spend less just in case and that Harry needs to be extra careful.  Hermione also mentioned Ron's present and was Harry sure glad he opened Hermione's present last.  It gave away what Ron's present was.  She apologized for that in her letter and said that she said too much.    
  
Hermione also said she was in Bulgaria with her parents visiting Krum.  Harry had remembered the previous year when Hermione taught Krum how to say her name.  _He still doesn't get my name right!_ She wrote in her letter.  
  
Harry examined all of his presents once more. He then put all of his presents in the loose floorboard under his bed, all except the picture of Sirius.  Harry thought this would be a good time to ask Uncle Vernon if he could stay over at the Weasley's for the rest of the summer.  
  
He was about to ask when he realized he didn't know how he was going to get there and when.  Just at the moment, another owl came in through the window, which he forgot to close.  This time it flew in and landed on Harry's shoulder.  It was a big, brown, barn owl and it was carrying a letter.  Harry took the letter and the owl flew away.  Harry opened the letter and read it.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
     I forgot to mention that we'll pick you up in two days in our new Muggle car.  I don't trust it.  It looks like it will break half way to the Dursleys'.  Anyway, dad found the Dursleys' address in a yellow book.  He said it was called a Phone Book.  The Muggles use it to find addresses and phone numbers, or something like that.  Anyway, we'll be there around five.   Hopefully see you in two days.  If not, see you for sure on the Hogwarts Express.  
Ron_  
  
Harry was very happy to receive this letter.  After he finished reading it, he raced downstairs to the family room.  He found Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia sitting reading the paper.  Uncle Vernon looked up from his paper and saw Harry.  
  
"Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia."  Aunt Petunia looked down from her paper and was looking at Harry as well.  
  
"Yes." Aunt Petunia said very sourly.  
  
"I got a letter from my friend and he wants to know if I can spend the rest of the summer with him and his family.  Can I go?"  
  
"Is this the friend that did, you know what to Dudley?" Vernon said very sternly.  
  
"No, it's their brother, Ron."  
  
"The red-headed family?" Aunt Petunia asked very cautiously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When will they come and get you?" Vernon asked with a tone of anger in his voice.  
  
"On Monday at five."  
  
"In two days?" He said.  "How will they come and get you?  They won't use the fireplace again, will they?"  
  
"They bought a m-" Harry almost said 'Muggle' and he knew that was one way to get a definite 'no.'  "A car.  They said they'd pick me up in it."  
  
"How do they know where we live?"  
  
"They found it in an address book."  
  
"Really?  Well, what do you think Petunia?"  
  
"Don't ask me.  It's up to you dear."  
  
"Let me think."   
  
It seemed like ages Uncle Vernon thought.  It felt as though time had suddenly stopped moving.  For a split second, Harry thought it did.  Then Uncle Vernon spoke.  
  
"What is that you have there?"  
  
"Oh, it's a picture of my godfather.  He sent it to me for my birthday."  
  
"That's it?"   
  
"Am I allowed to go or not?" Harry said.  He was feeling a fresh wave of fury take over his body.  Harry didn't know what came over him.  Harry could see a war of Uncle Vernon's nerves going on inside that head of his.  Finally, Uncle Vernon gave his answer.  
  
"Go on, then.  Just don't let them stay in my house very long.  And no monkey business."  
  
Harry couldn't believe what his uncle just said.  He was going to spend the rest of the year with his friend.  There would be no Uncle Vernon, no Aunt Petunia, and no Dudley to bully him.  Harry has been to Ron's house almost every summer after he found out he was a wizard, but that didn't matter.  Anytime he could get away from his relatives was enough to put Harry in a great mood for the rest of summer.  
  
Harry ran up to his room and grabbed parchment and a quill pen.  Harry was shaking with excitement.  Harry was certain that his uncle would have said no after all of the times Harry could have killed himself and didn't succeed.  Harry wrote his letter to Ron and it read:  
  
_Dear Ron,  
         My uncle and aunt said I could go.  They won't allow anything weird, so I suggest you leave Fred or George behind.  They'll understand, I hope.  I'll see in two days around five.  
Harry_  
  
Harry gave the letter to Pig and he took off.  Harry thought he better inform his godfather about what has been going on.    
  
_Dear Sirius,  
       It's me, Harry.  I just wanted to let you know that I'm going over to Ron's house on Monday afternoon.  If you want to reach me, that's where I'll be.  I haven't had any nightmares or daydreams about Voldemort.  Everything else is fine.  Thanks for the picture of you.  I have to say; I almost didn't get it though.  My uncle tried to take my birthday presents away, but I got them back. I knew he would have eventually.  Hope to hear from you soon.  
Harry_  
  
"Hedwig.  Are you up to see Sirius again?"  Harry asked his snowy white owl.  She stood up and stuck out her leg.  Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg; she nipped him affectionately, and took off through the opened window.    
  
Harry fell back onto his bed and thought.  He eventually fell asleep.  Harry had an awful dream.  His dream was a play back of the day Cedric Diggory died by the Avada Kedavra spell that was cast by a death eater.  He relived the rebirth of Lord Voldemort and all of the pain Harry went through.  It felt as though it were happening all over again.  Excruciating pain from his scar awaked Harry.  
  
Harry shot straight up.  That was the first time he had had that dream since Cedric died.  Harry didn't know what to think, if he could think.  His scar was still throbbing with pain making it quite impossible to think.  Harry was panting now.   
  
"What if this was a sign of what's to come in the near future?" Harry thought out loud, but he stopped thinking negative right after that.    
  
He didn't want to start worrying himself right now.  He still had part of the summer to go.  Plus he could do all the worrying he wants when it comes time to take the O.W.L.'s towards the end of the year.  
  
Harry's scar had decreased in pain and was no longer throbbing.  Harry didn't want to worry anyone, so he wasn't going to tell anyone, not now at least.  Harry reached down under his bed and picked up the loose floorboard under his bed.  He reached in and picked up _Quidditch Over The Years, A Book On Quidditch in the Past_, the book Hagrid got him.  Harry started reading it.  It started with the late 100 A.D., when Quidditch was first played.  It listed all of the past and presents Quidditch teams and players.    
  
Harry was reading about the newest fake moves to pull on opponents when another owl flew in, dropped a letter on Harry's head and flew off.  Harry looked at the letter.  It was from Hogwarts.  Harry opened it and it was a reminder of the start of school term and the school supplies list.  Harry read it and he needed at least eight books.  There where so many that Harry didn't even bother to count.  Harry put the list in his trunk and looked out the window.    
  
Night had fallen and Harry was getting sleepy.  He heard footsteps coming down the hall.  That indicated that Harry's relatives must be going to bed.  Harry decided he'd better go to sleep as well, but was a little uneasy about it.  He didn't want to have a dream like he just had.  
  
To Harry's surprise, the night had gone as quickly as it came and was very peaceful.  Harry had no dreams to speak of and was still very tired.  Harry lied in his bed until his cousin started bagging on his door and uncle Vernon was yelling at Harry to get up.  Harry didn't want to push his uncle's nerves so early in the morning, so he did what he was told to do.  
  
When Harry reached the table, everyone was already sitting around it eating, what looked to be, grapefruit.  Aunt Petunia had handed Harry his plate and he sat down.  Harry just stared at it and didn't even touch it.  He was so tired of small portions to eat and missed the big feasts at Hogwarts.  He couldn't wait until September, but then remembered he would be at Ron's house tomorrow afternoon.  So, he ate his grapefruit without complaints. 


End file.
